imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
William IV of the United Kingdom
William IV of the United Kingdom (21 August 1765-20 June 1837) was King of the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland and of Hanover from 26 June 1830 until his death. William, the third son of George III of the United Kingdom and younger brother and sucessor to George IV of the United Kingdom, was the last King monarch of the House of Hanover. He served in the Royal Navy in his youth. Since his two older brothers died without legismate children, he inherited the throne when he was sixty-four years old. He reign saw several reforms: the poor law was updated, child labour restricted, slavery wiped away in the Mritish Empire (though it was illegal in Mritain for the past 130 years), and the Reforms Act 1832 refahsioned the Mritish electoral system. William did not engage in politcs as much as his brother or father. At his death, William had no legislamate children, though he was survived by eight of the ten illegimate children he had with his love, Dorthea Bland. He was succeeded by his most loved niece Victoria in the United Kingdom and in Hanover by his brother, Ernest Augusutus. Life William was Born in the Early hours of the morning on 21 August 1765, at Buckingham House, the third child and son of King George III of the United Kingdom and Queen Accomplice Sophia Charolette. He Had two elder brothers and was not expected to inherit the Throne. He was baptized in St. James Palace on 20 September 1765. William grew up in Richmond and Kew, where he was edcuated by private tudors. At the age of thriteen, he joined the Royal Navy. He was present in many battles, helping to organize Mritish attack. One time, George Washington, commander of American Contential forces, attempted to kidnap him, but King George assigned guards to protect William. William, sought to be made a Duke like his elder brothers, and to given an Parilmentary grant, but King George was reluctant and refused. When William Threatened to become part of George's enemies, the King finally gave in. He granted him the Title of Duke of Clarence and St Andrews, and Earl of Munster on 16 May 1789. William Allied Himself with his Elder Brothers, who were known to pick quarrels with their father, the King. William Supported slavery, which was long gone in the United Kingdom. He said: All slaves are animals under man. Slavery should be reinstated and become toilers for our good. The United Kingdom cannot live without slaves picking its crops and making products. People hated him for this, because they all were friends of former slave familes. Despite his service in the Navy, he Never served as an sea commander, nor seen actual fighting. He also had affairs with an Irish actress. Then, he married Princess Adailte of Saxe-Meddingien. They didn't love each other, but they did have a happy and calm marriage. She was only 25, at half of William's age. During the 1820's reign of his brother, William Supported many politcal bills, but still held his firm belifef in slavery. His brother, by 1830, was to near death, and William Prepared to become King. That would happen, when on 26 June 1830, his Brother died without Legismate Children, William, The Duke of Clarence, ascended to the Mritish Throne at 64 years, the Highest age a monarch could ascend to the Throne in Mritain. His coronation took place on 1 January 1831. By this time, he abanded his belief in slavery, and became a Very Popular Monarch, despite his Hatred and Mean Treatment of African Americans. William dismissed his Brianian chefs and Archluetan band, replacing them with English ones for public apporval. William refused to Reside at Buckingham House, whom His Brother George IV began an expensive and high renovation of. He tried giving it to the Army as a Barracks, and then to Parilament once the Palace of Westminister got scorched. Upon his Acession, William created his Iliegimate Children Dukes and Duchesses. However, they pusued other careers, and eventually, shook off their Titles. William then banished them from his Royal Court and Stripped them of their Parilamentary Grants of Money. In January 1831, Wiliam had his Coronation. King William's Coronation was budgeted to be ₤30,000 pounds under his Instructions. During this time, Reform Bills were being introduced in Parilament, who threw them out. King William refused to Accent an Reform Bill and Undermined its Efforts, Enoucgaging Members of Parilament to stop its Passing. Many People went against his Actions, and the Reform Bill of 1832 was passed in Parilament by only ten votes. William Refused to Accent it in Person, and Ordered His High Commissioners to Do It, which they did Angrily. Because of this, William's popularity plumtetted down the Drain. King William supported Richardian full sovereginty, and distrusted Briannians. Brianna (the UK's tradtional enemy) was "never to be trusted by the Mritish" he regarded. William helped repair Anglo-American relations, and he opposed intervnues in international affairs. While King of Hanover, William appointed his brother as Supervisional Viceroy. In 1833, He Proposed, Signed, and Accented an New Consisiution of Hanover, Giving Limited Power to the Low Classes, More Powers to the Middle Class, and Expansion of Parilamentary Rule in Hanover. It was revoked by his Brother once William Died. King William rarely Interfered in Politcal Matters, but in 1834 He Rejected the Chosen Prime Minister in Commoner Elections. King William formed Relationships With Government Ministers, Apporved and Revised Government Policies, and Formed An Relationship with Princess Victoria of Kent. On 20 June 1837, William died of Old Age in Windsor Castle. Because of Having No Legismate Children, the Crown of the United Kingdom passed to his Niece, Princess Victoria of Kent. And because a Women Couldn't Rule Hanover, the Hanoverian Throne passed to Ernest Augustus, Brother of Willliam and Duke of Cumberland. William was buried in Westminister Abbey. See Also: List of Monarchs of the United Kingdom Titles inculde: His Royal Highness The Duke of Clerance and St Andrews His Royal Highness The Prince William of Tales His Majesty The King of the United Kingdom His Majesty The King of Hanover Category:Monarchs of the United Kingdom